


Authority, Authority; Tell Me What To Do

by gala_apples



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Authority Figures, Crush, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time Charles acts professorly or Erik acts like a dictator Sean wants in their pants. He ends up wanting in their pants a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authority, Authority; Tell Me What To Do

Sean would be the first to admit the power Erik and Charles has is sexy. Of course, no one is going to ask his opinion about it. Alex and Hank aren’t like that. Well, maybe Alex has done stuff with men, because he’s been in prison, but in Sean’s mind it doesn’t count if you’re forced. Mystique won’t talk about how hot her brother is, obviously. Maybe Angel would have -it just makes sense that strippers are more open minded about sex- but she joined the evil side and he can’t waste his time imagining conversations with her when he knows he’ll have to kick her ass.

So he does what Mom would say is impossible for him. He keeps his mouth shut. Of course that doesn’t mean he has to stop watching them. Really, in the situation he’s currently in, not being near them is impossible. There are lessons. In fact, Sean blames falling out a second story window entirely on being distracted by their authority. When Erik tells someone to stand on the ledge they stand on a ledge. 

He’s wised up by the time Hank and Charles and Erik stand him on the edge of a satellite. He can only trust Charles, as much as he could get off taking orders from either of them. 

Sean can’t stop the blush when he realises Charles heard that. Maybe the sonic wings won’t work and he can just curl up and die.

He doesn’t die. Sean falls, hating Hank and cursing out Erik in his head, knowing that when he dies at least Charles will relay what a shitty goatfucker Erik is. He falls until his scream hits the right pitch and all of a sudden he’s flying. And it’s amazing. He’s holding himself in the air by the sheer power of his voice. No one else in the world can do what he’s doing. 

Later that evening Sean decides to apologise to Charles. The most important part of having a crush on someone loads better than you is keeping it a secret. But because he can’t shut up, even in his head, Charles is forced to know. It’s not fair. An apology is the least he can do.

He leaves his third story bedroom and heads downstairs. He’s not sure if the room is called a study or a library -he’s never met anyone rich enough before this to explain the difference to him, and it’s a question too stupid to ask Charles- but he knows that’s where Charles and Erik will be. They spend all their non-training time playing chess and talking philosophy. It’s so mature and sexy that Sean’s pretty sure he’s going to walk away from this part of his life with a chess fetish.

They’re fucking in the study. Both are in the study, but instead of being in their opposing armchairs they’re on the floor, fucking. Sean’s system goes haywire; he flushes from forehead to unseen chest while his feet turn to lead and his eyelids stop blinking. He doesn’t really care. As long as he can think really _really_ quietly he doesn’t need the use of his extremities and he won’t have to leave. He really doesn’t want to leave. Sean’s convinced there could be nothing hotter on the planet, and leaving means not seeing it.

“Well that’s quite the compliment.”

Sean’s wide eyes widen at Charles’ comment. So fucking much for thinking quietly enough to not attract his attention. And he doesn’t even have the benefit of getting caught dousing his arousal. Charles’ tone still sounds professorly, and that goes straight to Sean’s dick. Since both of their backs are to him he rubs the heel of his hand over himself. The pressure is only a relief for an instant, but an instant is forever compared to nothing at all.

Erik grunts in what could be a questioning tone. He sounds strong even as he’s being fucked, and Sean shivers.

“Sean thinks we’re very hot. Close the door Sean.”

He’s not sure if it’s telepathic coercion, or an out loud request. Either way Sean has to obey when Charles is in charge. When he turns back around they’ve separated, but neither has bothered to get redressed. Of course they haven’t. Neither of them need clothing to feel confident.

Erik smirks. “You want us? I thought you didn’t trust me.”

Well technically he said that to Hank, but Erik doesn’t seem like the kind of person to accept technicalities. “You don’t have to trust a teacher. You just have to do what they tell you.”

“Obedience without trust is not what we’re teaching, Sean.”

“I don’t see why not,” he replies stubbornly. “It’s not like you can trust me when I’m being all slutty in your head when you don’t want to hear it. But if I shouted get down because Riptide was sending a hurricane at you, you would.”

He’s half expecting a lecture on the difference between one time order following and obedience -after all, he is a professor. Instead Charles says “a great many people have thought a great many things at me. Sexual interest is by far the least damaging.”

Sean knows it’ll be useless to protest he doesn’t want to damage at all, not just the least. Charles has that cool competent air about him that probably comes from being rich, or going to school in England. it’s one of the things Sean likes best about him. It’s also what makes it impossible to apologise. Charles won’t hear it because he doesn’t expect it. Erik though. Maybe.

He looks at Erik’s chest, the closest he can come to the eye contact his mom drilled into him. Chest only, and still he’s blushing. Sean does _not_ have the confidence and poise of an older man. 

“Sorry. For...yeah. Sorry. I’m just going to-” Each word is harder to push out and by the middle of his second sentence he’s fleeing. But the doorknob won’t twist. By the time Sean realises why and turns around Erik is standing nearly face to face with him. He can almost feel Erik’s dick on his thigh. And then Erik kisses him and it’s like falling off a ledge.


End file.
